


Naughty or Nice, She’s Getting it Twice

by Mattthesexytechnician



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Christmas Puns, Christmas Smut, Dominant Bottom, F/M, Glove Kink, Multiple Orgasms, Naughty or NIce - Freeform, Okay maybe a little plot, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pussy munching, Santa Kink, Snowed In, Thrust game in point, blowjob, candy cane dildo wtf, clit and vaginal stimulation, may as well bang, only a little though, sit on Santa’s lap, the naughty kind, theyre porn stars
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-19
Packaged: 2019-09-23 04:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17073383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattthesexytechnician/pseuds/Mattthesexytechnician
Summary: Rey and Ben are snowed in in their most recent porn recording. Rey only wanted to sit on Santa’s lap, luckily Santa came to duel out punishments his naughty girl, but perhaps she can get on his nice list in the end.





	Naughty or Nice, She’s Getting it Twice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoveofEscapism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveofEscapism/gifts).



> So, here we are. I have done it, this is my very first attempt at smut lol it is filthy, it is filled to the brim (cough) with puns and I stayed up till 5am writing it because I was in the zone. Take a gander (okay, I’m done) and enjoy some holiday themed fun ;) 
> 
> Thank you to Azuwrite, always providing excellent mood boards!
> 
> To loveofescapism because fuck it lol hope you enjoy!

[](https://ibb.co/YZr1jGZ)   
[](https://poetandpoem.com/analysis-of-caged-bird-by-maya-angelou)  


Warning: in case you missed the tags, this is pure smut, classic pwp. It’s the most horny time of the year!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

“Oh no!” Rey gasps, “It seems we are snowed in, Ben! How am I supposed to see Santa now?” Her voice is disgustingly drenched in forced innocence, a true porn actress at her finest.

 

Snow reigns down outside the window of the set, a flurry of fake crystals that prevents the young woman from sitting upon the fat man’s lap.

 

Soft and attentive hands rub the freckled flesh of her shoulders. Rey’s eyes flutter shut at his seductive touch, eager for what was to come.

 

“That’s too bad. I know you were looking forward to Santa Claus  _cuming_ to town,” he leaned toward her ear, his deep voice leaving goosebumps upon her skin.

 

“Yes, I wanted to show him what a _nice_ girl I have been this year,” she looked longingly out the window, arms crossed in her flowy red robe.

 

The sudden exhilarating sensation of a quick, sharp pain caused a satisfied moan to slip her lips. Large hands laced through chestnut brown hair, Ben yanked, her neck exposed fully to him. With an unfathomably rich chuckle, he placed thick needy lips to her throat, a pleased smile forming on his face at the way she shuttered under his attentions.

 

“We both know you haven’t been nice this year,” he taunts before releasing her with a smirk.

 

She watches him as he takes long, purposeful back steps toward their bedroom, never pulling his passion-fueled eyes away from hers.

 

“I’ve got a _big_ present for you. I’ll be right back,” the words coming out more like orders than that of a suggestion, but she didn’t mind, it please her in fact.

 

Disappearing behind closed doors, Rey suddenly realized how hot she felt. Baby, it was cold outside, but boy was it hot in front of the fire…and in her pants. With a slight bite of the lip, Rey let her robe fall to the ground, revealing satin gift wrap lingerie, the giant bow hovering dangerously before her breasts.

 

As she played the part, soft hums and rubbing gently at her exposed skin, she let her thoughts wander. She had made a cushy life for herself with her boyfriend, Ben. They were a famous porn star couple that people couldn’t get enough of. They had performed in numerous skits together, but the heat between them was still there.

 

Ben knew what she liked, and she knew what he liked in return. This time would be no different, he would fuck her in a way that made her want to scream his name to the world, no matter what position they humped each other in, it was going to be a holly, jolly, night.

 

The click of their bedroom door opening pulled her attention back to her job. Ben entered the room in a ‘sexy Mr. Claus’ get up. Rey cleared her throat, trying to keep the giggle from coming out. His chest was bare, dark red velvet pants clung snuggly to his toned thighs, a matching hat adorning his head. Black leather gloves covered his hands, a tuft of white fluff rounding the edges of their entrance. Lastly, candy cane striped suspenders expanded and retracted with each hungered breath he took.

 

_Ho, ho, ho, Mr. Claus._  

 

Ben looked Rey over, the excitement becoming apparent in his pants. She looked like the most delectable treat he could ever wish to see under the Christmas tree, and he couldn’t wait to unwrap her. He had to keep it together though, he needed to play the part of a dominant Santa, treating a naughty girl the way she be treated.

 

“Oh, Santa, is that you?” A smile lit up Rey’s face.

 

“Yes, it is, Rey, and I’ve heard that you’ve been a naughty girl this year.” The smile slowly melted into a frown.

 

“Me? Naughty? Are you sure, Santa?” Rey grabbed his suspenders lightly, sparkling eyes of ‘innocence’ begging him to change his mind.

 

“You’re questioning me? That’s pretty naughty, Rey,” Ben clicked his tongue in disappointment, “Besides, you know I check my list twice.”

 

“Oh, Santa, is there anything I can do to be put on the nice list?” The begging continued as she began to dance her hands across his broad chest.

 

He let out a shaky breath, the heated touch of her fingertips on his skin delightfully stoking the fire that roared in his groin. She pressed her body to his, so delicately one could believe it was an accident, he knew it wasn’t.

 

A deep growl emanated from somewhere within his chest at the contact, her sexy little body fitting so perfectly against his. His body screamed with desire wherever her skin connected with his, and it wallowed in grief where clothing separated them.

 

His erection was at full attention now, pleading to be played with like a new toy on Christmas morning. She felt it, her eyes widening momentarily before her eyes darted toward the hardness growing between them.

 

With a shy smile, her lashes flapped in the direction of the fireplace, wishing not to make eye contact with him. “Is that a candy cane or are you just happy to see me?” Her face was as red as Rudolph’s nose.

 

“Aren’t you observant, my little vixen,” Ben muttered into her ear, her soft gasps driving him to continue, “but, yes, it is a candy cane.”

 

From who knows where, he pulled out a candy cane dildo, presenting it to her with an eager smirk when she gawked at it, completely awestruck.

 

With a quirk of his eyebrow, he spoke, “Show me how much of a good girl you can be, lay down.”

 

Rey did as she was told, kneeling to the fuzzy white rug below, staring up at him like he had all the answers and she couldn’t live another moment with the questions in her head. Her heart raced as he joined her, hovering over her trembling body.

 

He placed the dildo on the rug before lifting a hand to rest against the back of her neck, pulling her to him. His lips pressed against hers with a heightened urgency, pillow-like lips forced apart by his famished tongue, desperate to taste her.

 

He sucked in the airy moans that escaped her mouth like his life depended on it. Tongues clashed for power, but it was a fight he wouldn’t be losing. He took her wrists in his spare hand, pinning them above her hand. She struggled under his weight to gain dominance, but she was powerless under his grip.

 

She gave in, enjoying his devotion to please her, and please her he did. His lips finally left hers, searching the area around it, leaving her red lipstick a beautiful mess upon her speckled face. His mouth travelled her chin, her neck, and her chest, tongue leaving trails, proof of his journey. His teeth grazed her sweet skin, sucking her sensitive flesh into his mouth, marking her with his bruising suction.

 

Rey never liked the idea of faking the sounds that came out of her mouth, but she was fortunate with how vocal she was in bed, perfect for making sex videos. Rey whimpered at the excruciating teasing of it all, his touch so slow, yet rough and pleasurable.

 

Instinct took over, her hips bucking against his hard cock, a hiss of surprised desire slipping through his lips, halting his torturous raid of her body.

 

He searched deeply into her enticing eyes, knowing that she was getting antsy, but what she didn’t know was that he wouldn’t make it easy.

 

“Someone’s feeling enthusiastic, hm?” He questions, watching as her mouth tightens into a line, refusing to be weak. So, that’s how it was going to be? “Answer me, Rey,” he orders, eyes serious.

 

Though she didn’t want to buckle under his intense stare, she wanted to cum so badly, an obvious wetness already soaking the ribbon that wrapped her sex. She nodded with obedience, “Yes, I want to be nice for you, however you want me.”

 

“That’s better,” Ben scoffed, “Not yet.” Her heart sunk at the words, she was already so ready to have her stocking stuffed.  

 

“Please, Santa, won’t you fill my stocking with goodies?” She had resorted to begging and it made it even more fun for Ben.

 

“No.”

 

He towered over her, admiring her for a moment, and to her dismay, her traitorous body lifted toward her in yearning. He rested a single digit against her lower lip, enjoying the way it dragged with his finger downwards until it bounced back deliciously. His finger continued down, softly and slowly drifting past her chin, along her throat, till it ran between her tits.

 

“I want to see your sugar plums,” he announced, motioning for her to sit up.

 

Again, she did what she was told, sitting up without her eyes ever leaving his. She moved to untie the bow, but his hand ceased her action.

 

He shook his head, pushing her hand away gently, “Don’t. I want to unwrap my present.”

 

Rey only nodded, watching the way his eyes ate up the sight of her, so desperate for him, body aching for his touch. He reached out, taking an end of the bow in one hand, rubbing the silky fabric between his fingers.

 

His head inched nearer, the closer her got the harder her heart thumped in her chest. His face found its target between her breasts, where he kissed, nibbled, and licked. He placed one hand to her stomach, applying pressure, encouraging her to lay back.

 

His tongue slid further, until he reached her bellybutton. He took his time, his tongue swirling around the dip in her stomach. Once the sensation became too much, Rey writhing under his mouth, he moved on. He went downwards still…further…further…till he came to the damp fabric hiding the place she wanted him most.

 

He didn’t bother to move it to the side, sliding his tongue up and down the crease that rested there. Rey twitched at the welcome contact, not expecting it so suddenly. He continued to apply immense pressure to her sheltered clit.

 

“Ooh...ahh…hnng,” Rey couldn’t get rid of the bright smile on her lips, it felt too good to conceal. Then, the glorious warmth left her, leaving her unsatisfied and wanting.

 

Her head bolted up in search of him, what she found was Ben smirking at her, happy with the way he always kept her at the edge of ecstasy. Without a word, he gripped the fabric draped around her frame, tearing it apart with ease.

 

She gasped as the freeing feeling of warm air kissed at her naked flesh. She was bare before him now, under his devouring eyes. He ogled the gift before him, excited to pop those pretty blushed nipples into his mouth.

 

He wasted no time, running feather-light fingers along the outside of her breasts, tickling the soft skin. His tongue ran against his lower lip, watching patiently as her nipples hardened at his delicate strokes. Slowly, his fingers circled closer and closer to her sensitive peaks.

 

She winced, biting her smudged lip as his fingertip raked leisurely across her nipples. The place between her thighs throbbed with the need for Santa’s North Pole. He continued his quest to make her suffer, flicking and swirling away, fueled on the breathless moans she couldn’t keep in.

 

Just when she didn’t think it could feel any better, his heated lips pressed to her, opening to take her into his wet mouth. He drilled his eyes into hers as he sucked and ran his tongue over her, taking her nipple gently between his teeth and pulling up slightly.

 

Rey’s lips trembled at the sensation, a slight sting of pain, but more than anything, a sweet tingling of pleasure. “Oh, that feels so good,” she managed to groan out as he continued to do what she liked.

 

The more he pulled on her, the more she couldn’t stand it. She needed release, and she needed it now.

 

“P-please, I need you,” she sounded so pitiful, and he couldn’t get enough.

 

“What? What do you want for Christmas, Rey?” Ben spoke smoothly between licks upon her sensitive peaks.

 

“What I want most for Christmas is to cum on your candy cane, Santa,” she was desperate now, the overwhelming need to feel him inside her too much.

 

Ben chuckled, pulling away the ribbon that still covered her aching center, letting it tickle her in the best way as it slid off. Her eyes lit up, her cheeks pink with excitement for what was about to come.

 

He reached for the candy cane dildo, pressing a button that caused the toy to vibrate to life. “Very well, I will gift you a candy cane since you’ve been nice _enough_ ,” he teased.

 

Rey glared up at him, he knew what she meant by ‘candy cane’, but perhaps it wouldn’t be so bad, maybe he would even let her cum this time – _Oh!_ Rey’s eyes rolled to the back of her head, Ben placing the strong vibrations to her clit while she was deep in thought.

 

“Oh, fuck!” She belted out without meaning to.

 

“Hush, watch your language in front of Santa, missy,” Ben scolded, putting more pressure against her.

 

She nodded submissively, incredibly pleased with the sensation. Her eyes were glued shut, and her mouth remained agape, lips quaking slightly with excitement. Then one, two, three leather-bound fingers entered her, curling inwards, searching for her ribbed wall. Her eyes flew open, and her mouth managed to open wider than it had originally.

 

“Yes…mmm…yes, B– Santa!” She managed to catch herself from saying his name, but holy crap how he was making her feel.

 

She began to feel the rising build up in her core, inching towards an impending explosion of satisfaction.

 

“Is this a good present for your patience earlier?” Ben asked, watching how her toes began to curl, stopping briefly as he waited for a reply.

 

“Yes! Yes! Please don’t stop, I’m so close!” And with that response, he continued to stroke, roughly pumping against the place inside that made her scream out.

 

“Cum for me, cum on Santa’s fingers, Rey,” he muttered to her, though it was a Christmas miracle that she heard him as her hearing and vision had gone as foggy as the first night Rudolph flew with Santa’s sleigh.

 

“O-oh! Hnng!” Rey moaned out once more, before silence took over. Her body quivered upon the ground, back arching as a sharp pleasure shot through her, as well as a dull one that radiated deeply within. As the orgasm slowly tapered off, so did the high-pitched squeal that echoed off the walls of their cozy cabin.

 

“Doesn’t look like tonight will be a silent one, huh?” Ben asked, finding joy in the way his partner voiced the pleasure he brought to her.

 

Rey felt so exhausted, but she knew this was far from over. With one last wave of shivering ecstasy, her body finally relaxed. She reached an eager hand downward, pulling up the hand that had brought her such delight.

 

Ben watched in anticipation as she took his gloved finger into her mouth, keeping eye contact as she sucked and licked them clean, letting out a small ‘mmm’ when she was finished. With a last smack of her lips, she laid back against the soft floor.

 

A confident smile on his face, Ben yanked her legs apart, divulging her to the audience that would be watching on the other side of the camera.

 

“Santa’s hungry and ready for his milk and cookies”

 

“Only the best for you, Santa,” Rey responded, a deep blush on her high cheekbones.

 

Ben bowed in response, pulling a festive decorative pillow from a nearby chair, lifting her ass from the ground like she weighed as much as a gingerbread cookie. He placed the pillow under her lower back, softly resting her upon it before dipping to the ground.

 

Once in a comfortable position, he gripped her thighs, pulling her to him. She could feel his hot breath on her soaked entrance, ready to cum at his will once again. He began by placing teasing kisses along her inner thighs, then her lower stomach, everywhere but the place she knew he’d end up.

 

Like the Ben Solo she had always known, he took her by surprise, suddenly pressing his tongue to her clit. Putting the max amount of pressure he could to it, he began to slide his tongue against her pretty little bulb, up and down, the flesh throbbing under his touch.

 

 “Oh…wow.” Rey let an arm drape over her face, mouth opening and closing, unable to say anything else. The other hand made its way into Ben’s dark hair, running frantically along his scalp.

 

He shuddered at the attention, wishing to please her even more. His hands wandered everywhere they could; rubbing her hips, tracing her waist, playing with her nipples, and entering her perfect lips, reveling in the way she moaned around them.

 

“I need my little helper,” he suddenly suggested, stopping only briefly before continuing to suck at her sweet nub, drowning it with his affection.

 

“Mmmm…anything, Santa. What would you like your little helper to do?” She replied weakly, hands working circles through his locks.

 

Surprising her again, Ben inserted the candy cane into her warm core, angling it to her favorite place. She quaked at the sudden addition, her walls clenching around it in welcoming. He began to pound it in and out, rubbing the thick barrier of ribbed flesh that made her squirm.

 

“I want you to fuck yourself, just like this. Can you do that, good girl?” Ben asked, his muscled arms seemed incapable of growing tired.

 

“Y-yes. Of course.” She was more than willing to keep the devastating blows coming, especially when accompanied by his skilled tongue.

 

He continued to lap her up, his tongue moving slowly then quickly, lightly then hard, up then down, right then left, circling then sucking it in, releasing it with a ‘pop’. She was quite the good girl, pumping as quickly as she could despite the irresistible way his tongue worked her.

 

Her toes began to curl again, a telltale sign that she was getting close, so he stopped, waiting for her to look up in fear of not reaching her climax.

 

With a smug grin, he made his desires known, “Look at me when I make you cum.”

 

Rey only swallowed hard, looking back at him, her eyes filled with something resembling praise at the way he made her feel. Her brows began to knit together, mouth falling open, but her eyes remained on his. Good girl.

 

“Hnnnnng…ugh!” Rey struggled to keep her eyes on his, but she managed, even as her ecstasy overcame her like an avalanche of pure bliss.

 

Ben watched with gleeful curiosity as her skin began to glow a faded pink and her center shook with completion. After a few shallow thrusts, Rey let out a sigh of relief, pulling the candy cane from her entrance.

 

With an air of interest, Rey gave him a wobbly smile. She sat up, leveling her gaze with his, pulling the candy cane up between them.

 

“Santa, will you lick my candy cane?”

 

Ben chuckled quietly at her question. The naughty girl had improvised that line. Lucky for them, the higher-ups encouraged it, as it was always pure gold.

 

“It would be my pleasure.” Ben wrapped his hand around hers, gliding his tongue over the red and white stripped toy, never looking away from her.

 

He allowed his tongue to wander a bit ‘too far’, lapping up the juices that coated her fingers, sucking them clean as she smiled coyly.

 

With a fatigued sigh, Ben stood, stretching out any stiff muscles. Rey’s eyes followed the strong form of her lover, wishing to please him the way he had her. She rose to her knees, a mischievous glint in her eye.

 

“I would like to jingle your bells, Santa,” she said it so straight faced, Ben nearly lost it.

 

“Is that so? Well you ought to, there _is_ mistletoe after all.”

 

Rey looked up to Ben’s hand where he held the aforementioned plant, hovering it just above his dick. Again, she had no clue where he pulled it from. With that, Ben slipped the suspenders from his shoulders, pulling down his pants and revealing his cock to her, willing and ready to be sucked off.

 

Rey gaped at it with feigned shock, knowing full well that her boyfriend had a mammoth dick. “Oh wow, your stocking is _hung_ , Santa. It’s like a yule log. So long. So wide. Will that even fit in my mouth?”   

 

“There’s only one way to find out, so don’t let my chestnuts roast on an open fire. Get over here.”

 

Rey crawled till she was level with his cock, her beautiful mouth looking especially good right now. She looked her lips, preparing to take his massive dick. Her lips opened with a smack, pulling his log into her mouth.

 

He groaned out at the feeling of her warm mouth around his dick, the swirling of her tongue on the underside causing his legs to tense. She bobbed slowly, then picking up her pace, all the way down, then worked the tip. Rey had experience in sucking his cock, and god did she know how to make him squirm.

 

She added pressure with her tongue, halfway up his dick where the heated pressure began to build. His leg jiggled with anticipation, the way she her mouth vibrated around him when she hummed driving him nuts.

 

“Ah, Rey. That’s a good girl. Don’t forget Santa’s sack,” Ben complimented before grabbing a fistful of hair in his hand, the yank bringing pleasing pain to her scalp.

 

She smiled at him, looking so damn precious with her lips wrapped around his cock. She took his ball sack in one of her hands, rubbing sensually, a shiver of desire spreading through his groin. She was loving this, having this kind of power over him.

 

_We’ll see about that_ , he thought before tugging her down, his dick hitting the back of her throat, a surge of pleasure jolting up his erection.

 

She choked on it, but being the trooper she was, she adjusted and started deep throating him like a pro…oh, wait…she was a pro. 

 

The tension had built till he couldn’t hold it in anymore. He placed a hand under her chin, pulling it upward so he could look into those alluring eyes as he came onto her chest. Once their eyes were connected, he began to rub his dick desperately, the pressure overflowing and finally exploding from the tip.

 

“A-ahhhh…” Ben was overcome with his completion, his body tensing and relaxing as waves of pleasure carried throughout his every limb. His semen spilled onto her chest, a gratified grin on Rey’s lips at watching his mind-boggling orgasm.

 

As the final tides of ecstasy shivered through his frame, he rested his forehead against her slim shoulders, placing loving kisses upon them. One last stream of cum sprayed onto her chest before he caught his breath, straightening to take in his accomplishments.

 

He smiled down at his girlfriend, tits and chest coated with his seed. “It’s looking like a white Christmas this year.”

 

“I suppose so,” she returns with a cocky grin. “Santa, have I been a nice enough girl? May I have what I want most now?”

 

Ben grunts in response, neither giving her a yes or a no. He nods his head in the direction of the bed, Rey’s expression clearly illuminating with excitement. She lays on the plush red and black plaid sheets, propped up on her elbows, he observes her.

 

Boldly, she opens her legs to him, giving him a full view of her aching core; so tight, wet and ready for him.

 

“You _sleigh_ me,” he chuckles, taking his place between her beautifully toned legs.

 

He made short work of his pants, discarding them on the floor. His hat remained atop his head through all their escapades, nobody knew how, it just did. He crawled over her, lining his cock with her entrance and…sliding up?

 

He began to rub his dick up and down against her swollen clit, relishing in the way she looked briefly disappointed before the pleasure took over. Though she did appreciate the affection, she wanted him to fill her so badly.

 

“W-wait…” she stuttered out, the growing warmth between her legs making it hard to speak clearly.

 

“Shhhh,” Ben shushed her, placing a firm hand over her mouth as the other failed to relent, its firm hold on his cock as it rubbed vigorously against her, the pressure placed there orgasmic. “Just a little more, good girl.”

 

The words sent her over the edge, more than happy to be the good little girl he wanted. She come undone beneath him, body flailing with quaking bliss. She thrusted against him, thankful for his hardened member. Her eyes squeezing shut, she could only scream in her mind with his hand still pressed to her mouth.

 

She came down from her glorious release, quivering with all the attention her body had been blessed with. Ben pulled away, tossing his pants to the ground before sitting in a cozy leather loveseat. It seemed promising, but she didn’t dare to assume.

 

“Wow. It’s like an orgasm wonderland,” Rey chuckled, the stars in her eyes finally clearing.

 

“I think it’s fair to say you’ve been a good girl tonight. Check your stocking, a placed a gift in there,” Ben urged, his intimidating cock standing at attention in his lap.

 

Rey stood on shaky legs, wobbling to where her stocking hung over the fireplace. Reaching a hand in, she felt something soft and fuzzy. She pulled the object out, a clinking filling the space. Handcuffs.

 

“Bring them here, my little vixen.”

 

She did as she was told, placing the enticing item into his giant hands with a lick of her lips. She watched with wonder as he unclasped them, his eyes shooting to her, staring from under thick brows.

 

“Turn around, good girl,” a shiver travelled up her spine at his tone, so deep and demanding.

 

She turned around, bringing her hands together in expectation of being bound. Ben looked at her, her plump ass staring back at him. He had always loved Rey’s ass, so bouncy and pert like a juicy peach. He had planned to fuck the hell out of her, but decided it was time for some improvising.

 

He leaned forward, giving her round cheeks a squeeze before clasping her hands in the handcuffs, red fuzz tickling her behind. Ben contemplated whether he should do what he wished to, mouth fumbling from side to side with consideration.

 

_Fuck it_ , he decided.

 

Lacking gentility, he took hold of her arm, pulling her stomach over his lap, flawless ass in the air. She looked at him with wide eyes, knowing that he wasn’t following the script at this point. What she saw was a smirk of naughty intent.

 

“Rey, you’ve been a good girl tonight, but I think you have to pay for your naughty behavior before you’re put on the nice list,” he gave her a toothy grin, “don’t you think?”

 

Once she realized what he was implying, Rey’s face lit a vibrant red, butterflies fluttering in her gut.

 

“Yes, Santa. Please punish me,” she was eager to feel his stern hands against her ass cheeks, she had been so shamefully bad.

 

“That’s my good girl,” Ben praised before lifting his hand, ready to deliver the well-deserved punishments.

 

SMACK

 

His hand met her ass, a dull throbbing pain emanating from his palm from the contact, even with a layer of leather. Her cheek already started to emit a pink color in the form of his handprint. His eyes wandered along her spine to where her head rested, hoping to get a glimpse of her reaction.

 

She looked back at him, eyes rimmed with tears yet to fall, but her mouth said it all; her lip almost bleeding with the intensity she was biting into it. Her lips rose slightly in the corners, the pain bringing her concentrated enjoyment.

 

_That’s my girl_ , he grinned before continuing.

 

SMACK

 

“Oh, Santa! I’ve been so naughty! Please punish me more!” Rey pleaded, tears running down her pink cheeks.

 

SMACK

 

“Yes, you have,” Ben murmured into her ear, tucking a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

 

SMACK

 

SMACK

 

SMACK

 

The tears were pouring now, her ass sore and throbbing. He grabbed her chin in his hand, looking into her eyes.

 

“I think that’s enough.”

 

“If you say so, Santa,” she replied shamelessly.

 

A corner of his mouth quirked upwards, a hint of a laugh leaving his lips. He gave her one more, much lighter, slap to the ass before he pulled her to a standing position.

 

“Come sit on Santa’s lap. I think you’ve earned it,” Ben guided her back, her ass resting on his lap.

 

“Can I ride you like a reindeer?” Rey asked, making sure that what he was offering was what she desired.

 

He nodded to her in approval, placing his hands lightly on her hips.

 

She rose slightly, lining her opening with his solid erection before sinking down. Slowly her walls enveloped him, his cock disappearing within her warmth one inch at a time. Finally, he was completely in her, deep inside her core as she let out a heart fluttering ‘oh’.

 

“Your chimney is so tight, Santa can barely fit inside,” Ben growled out, the tightness of her constricting around him was always a blessed wonder.

 

With stunned breaths, still grasping the full extent of him inside her, Rey replied, “I-I’m so sorry, Santa…”

 

Ben placed his chin on her shoulder, lips pressed to her ear, “It pleases me,” he whispers, “now, Santa’s cock is yours…I suggest you fuck the hell out of it.”

 

With that, Rey went to work, rising up and down on the full length of his cock. They both let out pleased moans at the mind-numbing friction that she created when she rode him. Sweat began to fall as she used all the energy and strength she had to ride him.

 

Ben held tight to her hips, gripping them roughly in his hands, giving her that little bit of pain the fueled her to fuck him harder, and boy did she. She took him over and over, harder and harder, her sexy ass bouncing in a way that always excited him, jiggling against his hips.

 

“O-oh…oh my god!” Rey screamed, a smile spreading across her face as fulfilled tears filled her eyes.

 

“Say my name,” Ben growled, taking her cuffed hands into his hand, pulling her down roughly onto his cock, filling her entirely.

 

The aggressive way he filled her, so quickly and with such a strong thrust caused a wave of pleasure to reign over her. Rey’s legs trembled at the feeling.

 

“Oh, Santa! Santa, baby!” She squealed with delight as he began to help fuck her.

He gripped her hips, strong hands digging into her flesh with a bruising intensity. He began to pound into her, lifting her off his dick only to fully impale her repeatedly. Rey’s eyes rolled to the back of her head, the powerful way he pleased her pussy brought the promise of her release.

 

“Oh, I’m so close…” Rey moaned out, her toes curling.

 

Ben pulled her up, pausing instead of thrusting back into her. She struggled against him, desperately trying to sink back onto him.

 

“W-what are you doing?” Her voice wavered, completion still so close.

 

“What do you want for Christmas, naughty girl?”

 

“All I want for Christmas is to cum on Santa’s cock,” she whimpered, pelvis bucking, searching for friction.

 

“I don’t know, Rey...”

 

“But I’ve been such a good girl!” She cried.

 

“I think you’re still a naughty girl,” Ben argued.

 

With a furious need to cum on Ben’s cock, Rey wiggled from his grip, turning to face him. Her face was red with fiery anger as she inched closer to him, her legs straddling his lap.

 

“You’re right! I am a naughty girl who needs Santa’s cum in her cunt. Now let me rock around your Christmas tree!” Without even a second to reply, Rey plunged down on him, his dick delighting in how her walls incased it, so constricted and steamy.

 

“You really are a nutcracker, Rey,” Ben chuckled, moans beginning to escape his mouth, suddenly overwhelmed with the need to fill her.

 

“Call me Mrs. Claus!” Rey barked, having no clue where the idea came from.

 

“W-what?” Ben questioned her improvising, barely hanging on as his cock swelled within her tight hold.

 

“C-call me Mrs. Claus,” Rey repeated, oddly pleased by the idea of her being his legally ‘official’ partner.

 

“Mrs. Claus, Santa is so close to cuming in your sweet little pussy. Make me cum…please,” it was Ben’s turn to beg, the woman he adored pumping vigorously above him.

 

“As you wish, Mr. Claus. Fill me up.”

 

He was overcome by the love he had for her, wishing to be enveloped fully by her, to drown in the sweet smell of her, to be closer to her. No matter how close they got, no matter how deeply he was planted thin her, it would never be close enough.

 

He placed a light hand to her back, burying his face into her neck, hiding his face from the cameras. He began to pulse inside her, her pussy clenching in perfect synchronization with him. The buildup had begun to release, strands of semen decking her halls as she twitched on top of him, face buried in her hair.

 

He placed gentle kisses to her neck and shoulder, “Rey…” he whispered into her ear as the last waves of climax rolled over him, this release much more intimate and relaxed than the last.

 

“I love you, Ben,” she whispered so only he could hear.

 

“And I, you.”

 

They looked into each other’s eyes, bodies still heaving with exhaustion in the afterglow. Sweat glistened on their skin and in their hair, but they didn’t care. Moments like that were the kind that meant the most.

 

“And Fin! That was awesome you guys! You knocked it out of the ballpark! Everyone, get out of here and have a happy holiday!” One of the crew called out, pleased with the outcome.

 

Rey and Ben eventually pulled apart and cleaned themselves up, ready to head home and spend the holiday together.

**Author's Note:**

> How y’all doin? Did you enjoy the sleigh ride (I’m so sorry, not really)? If you’d like, leave a comment, I’m always excited to see what people think! You can blame the ladies in TWD for this trash ;)


End file.
